Come Again?
by KOIZUMI MICHIYO
Summary: OH MY GAWD, NEW CHAPTAH. Enjoy. OCs used!
1. Chapter 1

|Zak's POV|

I can't believe that mom is finally making me go to school. Something about needing friends, and learning responsibility. Dad had nothing against it either. "As long as you don't tell about the cryptids." He told me. Finally, today was the day. As soon as I got there, I was directed to the office.

The principal told me about expectations, and then I was given a class schedule. My first class was math, so I had someone guide me there. The teacher wasn't in the room, so everyone was talking and running around the room. Sitting next to me was a girl with short dark red hair, with 2 long, thick braids in the back. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, she was sleeping.

She also had a strange thin, black box made out of the same material as a violin case. There were footsteps coming down the hall, fast and hard. Everyone ran to their seats and sat down. The teacher came in, staring everyone down. She sat in her chair for 5 seconds, then stood up. "Good morning.

Today we have two new students. Those two know who they are. Please stand up." I was the only one to stand up. The teacher scanned the room, and tossed a pen at the sleeping girl. She stood up rubbing her eye with her fist. The teacher scolded her, and she responded in a different language. "Miss Sairagi, I understand you are from Japan, but please do speak in English."

"Oh. Like the American accent?" I could have sworn she said something like 'damn Americans' under her breath. (How insulting!) "Please do let me explain what you are to do." She responded in Japanese again. The teacher cleared her throat. "You two, introduce yourself at the front." I went and told a little bit about myself, then the red-haired girl ran up, and stood on the desk.

|Heichan's POV|

I was given a schedule for classes in the office, and followed some kid that said his first class was math. I took a seat that said my name on it, and did what I normally did in Japan. Sleep. I woke up to a lady throwing a pen at my head. "Nani gaman shimasu sore, fujin? (What's up with that, lady?)" She started telling me that I should speak English. "Please do let me explain what you are to do." "Nano desu… (That is so.)"

"You two, introduce yourself at the front." The boy with black and white hair introduced himself first. (Weirdo) When he finished, I went to the front, and I sounded a bit weird, if I don't say so myself. I stood up on the desk and said, "I am Heichan Natsumi Koizumi Sairagi. I prefer to be called Natsumi, but otherwise, I am called Heichan. In English, Heichan means Maddison, and Natsumi means Summer."

I got down and ran back to my desk with a satisfied look. I spent the rest of the day in boredom, or at least it looked like it to everyone else. I really felt like I was being stalked by the black and white haired kid. We probably got the all the same classes by accident, but I feel like he's staring at me.

**Ok here. This is the first chapter, only slightly revised. If you went back to read, then you would notice some changes. No, Heichan is not racist. If this is your first time reading, this is completely normal.**


	2. Chapter 2

|Zak's POV|

As I was walking home, that one weird girl ran into a pole. I tried hard not to laugh, but others did. A tall brown-haired boy walked up to her laughing. I over heard him say, "Seriously, Heichan, you should have seen the look on your face after you ran into the pole!" Heichan smacked his head. "Come on, Keiichi, I wasn't paying attention! Now let's go before I happen to chop your head off!" "Wh… whatever…!" He said, still laughing right along with everyone else. She just took his arm and literally dragged him along the sidewalk.

When I got back to the airship, Doyle was there. I was laughing really hard. "Why are ya' laughing?" Doyle asked. I told him, Mom and Dad about the pole incident. When I was done explaining, Doyle was laughing his head off, Dad was trying not to laugh, Mom was pitying her, but still smiling.

Doyle took me to the arcade as a congratulations-on-school. There was 'Keiichi' and Heichan. They were doing DDR, with Keiichi losing, and Heichan not missing a single step. There was a crowd around them. The song finished, and Keiichi handed her $50. Heichan had a look of satisfaction.

He told her something in Japanese, and she cringed. He was really mad, something like that. I passed it off as a sibling fight, and spent the rest of the evening with Doyle.

|Heichan's POV|

I totally kicked Keiichi's ass in DDR! But when he gave my promised 50 bucks, he went off about dropping me out of our apartment window. I wish we had a mom, then my life wouldn't be in danger. (Not really, but still.) We walked home in silence. We got home, and I got a shower and went right to bed.

The night went on, and I listened to the rain silently falling. It brought back memories of the night Keiichi found me. I watched my mom being murdered, my dad took my little sister to China after that, then my friends got me a plane ticket to America. Later I found out my dad died, leaving my little sister all alone. I prayed for her safety, screaming silently for her not to die.

I was in an alley, cold and alone. I had the eyes of the dead, not caring about what people were throwing, unless it was food or money. Fate brought Keiichi to me. He picked me up and carried me to his apartment, no questions asked. He later found my secrets, and I found his. All this when I was only 8, and Keiichi 12. Our powers are not to be mentioned, and I barely know how to use mine. Something having to do with… Kur. (Is it shiny?)

|Keiichi's POV|

Heichan kicked my ass in DDR. Yes I do admit. We went home late, and by then, it was pouring really hard. The last time I had seen it pour like this, it was when I picked Heichan up from the empty alley. I carried her, her bags, and all. Apparently, she had no where to go, and couldn't afford a hotel room. She told me she came from Japan. Strange, I did too.

So I picked up her bags with her and carried her off. Her story was sad, because she had grown attached to her parents. And when she was 6 and innocent, she watches her mother get cut up and die, and her dad abandons her, and curls up and dies in China. Her friends send her to America instead of support her, and there she is.

I didn't know my parents, so I didn't and still don't care about mine. I was left outside of the hospital. I was raised in a shrine, and ran away. I pick-pocketed enough to go to America, found a job, and got a small apartment. Then I find her. I was really afraid she was going to die.

I've gotten attached to her, and she really is lovable (sometimes). Soon, she found out what happened, and I figured out what happened with her. I swore that I would raise her properly, but by the way she acts, and what she carries on her back, I guess I'm not doing so hot. (I guess? Of course I'm not.)

**This is the second edited chapter. All the chapters (except for 37 and up) will and have been revised. Second chapter all together for you? Nothing happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

|Zak's POV|

I walked back to school wondering about the weird girl, when suddenly (speak of the devil), she ran into me. Today, she was wearing a sailor uniform. Even though she clearly ran into me, she got a hurt look on her face like I just pushed her on purpose. I was about to say something, when she got that goofy smirk on her face again.

"Sorry, total shocker, I know right? I mean, how many cute little girls do you have running from their very demise running into you?" "Your… demise?" I gave her a weird look. "Oh, I made Keiichi very mad! I kicked him in the face! GOTTA GO BEFORE HE FINDS ME!"

Keiichi ran up to me, and panted for 3 seconds before saying, "It's amazing how strong that little squirt is, she kicked me through the wall!" I stared in disbelief, seeing how short she was. She just poked her head up from my shoulder (SINCE WHEN WAS SHE THERE?).

"Bye Keiichi!" She screamed, suddenly bolting off. I decided to catch up to her in the halls later. "Hey, what's your name?" Keiichi asked. "I'm Zak." "You probably already know I'm Keiichi, and the squirt, is Heichan/Natsumi, and yes, she is 11.

Catch ya later, though, Zak." I turned back and ran the rest of the way to the school. When I got in, I saw Heichan being bullied by a group of the 'popular' girls. "You're short! You're stupid too! Is that why Mommy hates you?"

I heard from them. She seriously looked like she was going to cry. I couldn't resist her face when she had that look. I grabbed her by her collar and dragged her to the class.

|Heichan's POV|

That Zak kid isn't so bad after all. He saved me from those retarded girls back there. He dragged me by the collar (Reminds me of Keiichi…) to class, sat me down, patted my head, and sat down at his own desk.

I think he was listening to one of the retard girl's conversations with her other retard friends. After that, we started talking, because the teacher was incredibly late. He tells me that the retard girl wants to go out with him because he's hot, and we devised a master plan to shoot her down. (MUAHAHAHA, not literally. You should know that, but just in case. But maybe…) The retard 1 came to ask him out, but suddenly… "Hey, Natsumi, wanna go out with me?" "Sure Zak!" "Where do you wanna go?" "Hmmm, we'll decide later. OH WAIT, ICE CREAM!" I screamed, jumping out of the window before she could hit me.

The retard 1 ran back to her seat all mad. Retard 2 came over and tried to talk Zak out of it. "SHOCKER!" I yelled, scaring the heck out of her. (I have a habit of yelling shocker, but I yell other things kids normally don't.) Retard 2 down, retard 3 to go. The teacher walked in on us talking. How could we not hear her? (That should be pretty obvious…) She gave us all a look of disappointment.

We went on with lessons, and found ourselves with a huge pop quiz. I did horribly, Zak did ok, and the Retards failed the whole thing. I think I will call the Retards the Fail Turtles now. (Thank you WWE!) We got out of math and went to social. To prove to the fail turtles that we were now together, we held hands wherever we went. The day dragged on.

When we were walking home, (Epically!) Fail Turtle 1 tripped me, or at least tried. I caught myself with my hands, and front-flipped back to my feet. Some people paused from the sudden action. Other people who decided to keep walking ran into poles (I just said that to make myself feel better.) TAKE THAT! I took Zak's hand again, and walked off.

What I didn't know was that Keiichi was watching.

|Keiichi's POV|

Heichan is obviously trying to prove something. Is she? She wouldn't normally grab a guy's hand otherwise, right? Unless she landed a date with Zak (IMPOSSIBLE!). Later, when I got home, Heichan was already there with Zak. They were on the X-box playing Halo. "Heichan, you bad little girl, bringing boys home."

She and Zak explained about what happened, and Zak already called his parents and told them he was at a friend's playing video games. "So, you're trying to make the 'Fail Turtles' cry?" "Never said that." They replied in unison.

Great, now they were replying together. Wonderful. I went to my room and got dressed for work. I heard Heichan's screams from her room, so I went to check it out. Zak had actually successfully beaten the Halo master at her own game. I stood there in amazement. "KEIICHI, ZAK ACTUALLY BEAT ME!" She screamed. Zak snickered, but Heichan got that cocky look on her face.

She pressed several buttons at once. "Commencing cheat code." (She screwed something with the controller…) and Zak's player died instantly. "That isn't fair!" "Is in my book." I went to work, leaving the two to argue. When I got back, Heichan was asleep with something written on her cheek, and Zak was already gone. I walked over to Heichan, and saw "Zak Saturday was here." written on her face. I snickered and walked off.

|Heichan's POV|

I woke up the next morning, put on Fruits Basket cosplay, went into the bathroom, and saw, quite visibly on my pretty face, "Zak Saturday was here." Whoa, I didn't remember that! I tried to wash it off, but only some of it came off. I went out to Zak and his friend Jake (they promised to pick me up.) and gave Zak a hurt look. Zak and Jake laughed, and talked to each other on the way to school, I walked in silence.

It wasn't fair, with them ganging up on me, and writing on my face as I slept in class. (Did I mention Jake got the same classes too? Strange, isn't it?) I ran home without Jake or Zak, and got a shower. It came off, thank God. Zak and Jake (I say that too much.) were already at my door with Keiichi letting them in. "Aw, man! Look Zak, she got it off!" "Why'd you have to do that?" "You get high off of markers." I said with a smirk.

Their faces turned to shock. "Princess Natsumi, your high and mightiness, why do you think that?" Jake asked. " Well, Sir Jake, because you were." "Sir Jake?" "Yes, Sir Zak. Since when was I Princess Natsumi anyways?" Jake started laughing. "Because Sir Zak told me you were the Halo Princess." "Thou shalt shut up, Sir Jake. And we shalt stop talking like this." "Yes, your Omnipotence." I rolled my eyes, and got out the X-box. We played Halo for a long time after that.

**OMG! x-Secret Magic-x is on Gaia! WOOT! This makes me SOOO happy! **

**Nothing at all happened. This is all in your head. (Except for x-Secret Magic-x. That happened.)**


	4. Chapter 4

|Keiichi's POV|

I got home from work, and saw Heichan, Zak, and their friend Jake playing Halo. Jake's player suddenly died. (I wonder who did that? *cough Heichan cough*) Zak's player went right after him. Zak knew exactly what happened. He copied Heichan's move, and killed her player. "WHAT?" "What goes around, comes around." "Natsumi did that?" Jake hit Heichan in the head with his controller. "Hey," I said.

"Aren't you bored of Halo or something?" I asked, trying to get Halo for myself. "Sure. Why not Brawl?" Heichan gave me the X-box, (SCORE!) and got the Wii. As soon as she set it up, Jake asked, "Are you sure you don't know any cheat-codes for this?" "Yeah yeah, I have no damn idea, ok?" They played Super Smash Bros. Brawl for hours, but I didn't care. I had Halo for when I got back. (And you know, I really should start calling Heichan, Natsumi.)

|Author's Note: I admit I've only watched people play Halo. Lame.|

|Heichan's POV|

I can't believe Zak and Jake. (I SAID IT AGAIN!) When I chose Pit, they teased about Pit sucking. Instead, I beat their asses off 'till they begged for mercy. "So Heichan is the princess of Brawl?" "NATSUMI!" "Natsumi, whatever." "SUMMER! MADDIE! HEICHAN! NATSUMI!" Keiichi called from his room. "KEIICHI! IS! A! RETARD!" I called back. Zak took advantage of me because I was distracted.

They killed me, and Jake claims he's fighting on my behalf. "I SHALL FIGHT TO REMAIN MY LADY NATSUMI!" "YOUR STRUGGLES ARE USELESS, GOOD KNIGHT!" I stole all of Jake's lives (yes, we're on the same team. Can't otherwise, if you've ever played it. ), and instantly K.O'd Zak's last life. Keiichi put the X-box on my head. It was getting late, so Zak and Jake went their ways.

I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow. Wednesday is tomorrow. The school week is almost over. Lucky me! While I slept, I had one weird dream. Zak turned into a knight, and he fought me in Princess Peach clothes (wasn't he a knight?), and suddenly, the English teacher came and gave us homework, and shot an arrow through me because I refused to do it. I woke up to the alarm clock screaming Papa Roach songs.

|Zak's POV|

I walked to school in silence. Jake was sick today. I wondered if it really was official with Heichan. She didn't act like it. Maybe we really were pretending. I stopped at her apartment as she ran out in tan cargo pants and a black top. Her hair was in a high pony-tail that was curled so it was waist level, so somehow she got the short layer not to show, and her hair was the orange type of red today.

(If you thought it was actually like the carrot-top red, you were wrong. It's dark RED.) "Strange choice of color." "Yeah, I bleached it. Like it?" "Umm… I guess." "Damn, knew I should have left it in longer, then it would be white." "Yeah…" I said, and grabbed her hand. I led her off to the school. We sat right down in math class. The teacher was already there.

"Ok, children. Today, this is the first day the P.E. teachers are here. So, here, we have your altered schedules." Somehow, I got P.E. the same time as Natsumi, so our schedules are exactly the same. (Something is seriously going on in that office.) After Science, we went to P.E. When she got out of the locker, she was wearing short-shorts (The girl's uniform for P.E.) and a T-shirt with the mascot on it. (Go wolves!)

|Heichan's POV|

We got into P.E., and the gym was FREAKIN' HUGE! They were seeing how we did in athletics, and I say I did wonderfully. I've always been quite the athlete. Zak was actually able to pull off some flips, and I pulled off a whole bunch in one jump.

(GO ME!) So, they complimented us on our flexibility. Nothing else. Kinda sucked. The Fail Turtle 1 (I think her name is Riley.) was really horrible, Fail Turtle 2 (I think she's Manny. Is that even a girl's name?) was just a little better, but not by much, than Fail Turtle 1, and Fail Turtle 3 (She's Kendra, I'm sure of it.) was the worst out of EVERYBODY.

Me and Zak sat in the bleachers and talked. He seemed to blush a little, so I decided to mess with him and give him a hug. "Aw, Zacky is still blushing!" (I like the name Zacky, don't you?) I said when I pulled away.

The day dragged on with Zak STILL blushing. "HEY, ZAK, SUPER SHOCKER! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" "What? Yes, I'm still alive!" He said flicking the back of my head. We were both walking home from school, so that drew plenty of attention. "Zackary Saturday!" "What?" "I don't know, I just wanted to say that." "Idiot."

|Zak's POV|

I can't believe I called Natsumi an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm not sure anyone caught this, but I couldn't help but stare while she was asleep. She has the cutest face when she sleeps (She sucks her thumb…), and she has perfect curves, and she's a little shorter than the rest, she wears the perfect things, and she looks really cool with the box on her back. I thought about this, and while I was staring off into space, she didn't think I was alive.

"Come on, Zak, hurry up! What if Keiichi sets the house on fire, and the game systems blow up?" "Shouldn't Keiichi be at work?" "Yeah, but what if he decides to bring his friend's explosives?" "He won't, Heichan." "Whatever."

|Jake's POV|

I can't believe I got sick today! We were going to play a whole bunch of video games at Natsumi's house, and I'm sick! Natsumi's gonna murder Zak without me! Then I remembered, we got Keiichi to give us her cell number! (too many exclamations. I gotta stop with that.) "Ok, 469-3249-9303."

|Heichan's POV|

Suddenly, my phone started ringing in the middle of a Brawl battle. I could tell, because Waves doesn't mix with the background music. I paused it, and got an amused look. It said "KELLY RESIDENCE". Jake. (This has GOT to be good.) I put it on speaker and answered. "Overlord of Awesomeness and 2nd In Command speaking, what's your problem, dammit?" "My problem is I'm sick, dammit." "Hello, dammit." "Ditto." Zak said. "Ooh, Zak got Natsumi to himself!" "SHUT UP!" "Ditto!" I said. We had a long conversation about what we were going to do on the weekend. I guess we did nothing else.

|Jake's POV|

After Heichan (good thing she didn't catch me there.) and Zak hung up, I wondered what they were doing alone together. I mean, Keiichi is at work. Heh, probably planning their date. Heichan is one weird girl, but she's probably being normal now.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan turned after the Brawl match was over, and said, "Hey, doesn't everyone expect us to be together, Fail Turtle 1 spreading the word about us and all." "Yeah… your point?" "School dance. Coming up in 3 weeks." "We going together?" "Depends, do you wanna?" "Sure."

Crap, I have no idea about my parents reactions! After I got home, I guess I went straight to my mom. Maybe her reaction would be softer. "Mom?" "Yes?" "I'm kinda going to the dance with a friend." "Is that friend a girl?" "Well… yeah!"

"Ok, that's fine with me. What about her parents?" "I'm not sure at all about her parents, I haven't seen them yet."

"Is she coming anytime soon?" "I'll ask her if she will Friday." "Why not Thursday?" "We're going to Jake's house then." We finished off our conversation, and I guess Mom told Dad.

**Omg. The "Is that friend a girl?" line made it sound a little gay.**


	5. Chapter 5

|Zak's POV|

Thursday was ok, and me, Jake and Heichan walked home talking about invading the café Keiichi worked at. "He won't know until he sees us!" Heichan said. "Fine with me." "Me too." So we all went to bother Keiichi. We just sat right down and waited. Lucky us, Keiichi was our waiter. "Hello welcome to…" He stared hard and long at Heichan. She sat with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Keiichi. Fancy meeting you here. Come here often?" "I work here." We sat and smiled. Finally, Jake spoke up. "I'd like waffles. Still serve it at this time?" "Yes." Keiichi looked as if he was on the verge of insanity. "I'd like what he's getting." I said. "Me too." Heichan replied happily. "That'll be $10.58." "WHAT?" Heichan screamed. "I'm still a child, you expect me to be able to pay that much?" "Yes." Was Keiichi's cold reply. When Keiichi walked off, we made our escape.

|Heichan's POV|

When I got home, I decided to play Wii without Zak or Jake. Keiichi came in a while later. "Heichan. Who told you where I worked?" "You." "Crap." "So, you notice we escaped?" Keiichi didn't comment. He left my room. I was bored, so I decided to sleep. I woke up the next morning (when do YOU expect me to wake up?), got Haruhi Suzumia cosplay on, and walked into Zak on my way out.

"Ouch." We said at the same time. We got Jake, and talked about going to Zak's house later. It was the normal routine at school today, nothing much to talk about. (Skipping to when we got to Zak's house.) Later on, ,we got to Zak's house, we were really shocked. It was freaking HUGE! Zak told us about this game where you had to pull the green ribbon from someone's arm. There was also a huge gorilla-cat called Fisk. Zak, Jake and Fisk were all on a team, I went with Komodo. (Sweet, altered komodo dragon! Altered… something about that rings a bell about..) "Ok, Komodo, lets go!"

|Jake's POV|

Heichan honestly thinks that she can win with only Komodo. (HA!) "Hey, Jake! Hurry up!" Heichan was now out of sight. There was a root that was close to a tree branch. We've seen how she jumps in P.E., so we're going to get Fisk to grab her feet, let her hang for a while, and let us pull her band while she's trying to get down. AND, we can't be seen.

|Zak's POV|

Ok, Fisk is now waiting for Heichan. Me and Jake are waiting in the shadows. HERE SHE COMES! Here she jumps, and… That wasn't supposed to happen. She escaped! For now…

|Heichan's POV|

Me and Komodo are running from whatever may be. I have a feeling someone's tailing us. I jumped the tree root, but something (someone.)grabbed me by my ankles! Their grip wasn't so tight, like they weren't ready for it. My socks started slipping, fast. Soon, my socks and shoes were pulled off! I ran barefoot, just in case.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan and Komodo successfully escaped. Fisk put her shoes and socks down on the branch. We stared at Fisk. "Whassuphthah?" "You were supposed to hold her, not steal her shoes and socks!" Jake said. We sat in the shadows and waited for her to come back for her shoes. After 5 minutes, she came back. "That's weird. My shoes are just on the branch." She put them on, and Jake covered his eyes, and Fisk did too. (Oh my God, you can see clear up her skirt!) "Hey, nice view!" I yelled.

She screamed and fell off the branch. Jake and I ran over to grab her band, but she was too quick. She jumped, landed on our shoulders, and pulled our bands. "Nice view again." Jake said. She instantly went out of the split position on our shoulders. We all had another round. It was Jake, Komodo, Fisk on one team, Me and Heichan on the other. Jake insisted it was that way. Jake's team won, because Heichan was too occupied with trying to get Jake from seeing up her skirt.

She and Jake went home soon after. "So…" Mom said. "Was that little girl her?" "She's not little, just a bit… short. But, yeah. Dad's reaction?" "Shocked. But still caught up with Argost, trying to see what we can do to get rid of him." I left without saying anything. I knew, soon that we would have to leave, and I would tell my friends goodbye, probably for the last time

**Don't believe in SuperMan, Spider Man or any Man, All I want to do is BICYCLE! BICYCLE!**

**Don't we all love the song Bicycle Race?**


	6. Chapter 6

|Zak's POV|

School was normal, except that the math teacher was paranoid, and did nothing but talk to herself. Heichan thought it was pretty funny, but it creeped others out. She decided to pester her, and when she said, "Why don't you take a day off, then they can haul you off to the mental home, and they'll put whoever's making you paranoid in jail.", she threw stuff off her desk at her. This made her think it was even FUNNIER.

So everyone watched Heichan say weird things to the math teacher, but soon, it got funny, because Heichan started ranting some seriously weird stuff when the teacher said, "Back off, shorty!". That distracted her, and the teacher successfully hit her in the head with a ruler. Heichan went back to her seat, screaming all those rants. Then she told me that the teacher was officially insane.

We spent the rest of first period watching the teacher talk to herself, Heichan with that hurt look on her face as she stared. (She had a reason to look hurt, she was bleeding from where she hit her.)

|Heichan's POV|

Our teacher is officially insane. I thought it was pretty funny at first, (Well it WAS.)

But then she called me short, and I got distracted. With my defenses lowered, she hit me hard enough with a ruler on my forehead, that I bled. True story, ask Zak. I mean it! (VOICES!) We went through the school day, normally for Zak, but for me, they asked why I had blood running down my face.

We found out that pretty much the same thing happened to Jake. He, too, was bleeding. We played Wii, but Jake and I had difficulty, because the blood in our eyes. (Hurt, pain, ow.) Zak won pretty much everything because of this. Jake and Zak both parted their ways at 6:00, like normal, and I went to go wash the blood off. (Seriously, why didn't I do that earlier?)

|Jake's POV|

Our teacher is insane. She's been such an idiot! She hit me on the head with a ruler when I taunted her! It was only taunting her. (*pout*) Well, I bled (Man, that lady hits HARD!), that's all that mattered to me for the rest of the day. Apparently, the same happened to Heichan. "It was only taunting!" We both told Zak, who wasn't convinced that it was ok to taunt. Then he called us both squirrels.

Later, we played Wii and left after… well, I didn't count time. When I got home, I sat down on the computer, and searched Heichan and Zak on Whitepages. Surprising results for both. Heichan was a known trouble maker in Japan before her dad and friends abandoned her, and Zak's parents study cryptids and travel the world. That means Heichan has it pretty hard. I wonder if Heichan's even related to Keiichi? And Zak is probably going to leave soon.

I went to bed, feeling sad. My friends are sad, and I probably can't do anything about it. (Man, I feel so bad…)

|Keiichi's POV|

Heichan isn't related to me, and recently, she's had friends over. I'm actually pretty worried because 1. They're guys, and 2. They might find out our multiple secrets. It is a serious situation, but maybe not. Heichan is going to the dance with Zak, and excitement and happiness is just what she needs, so I guess its ok… I'm worrying too much lately, she's hard to contain.

"KEIICHI, GET TO WORK!" "GOT IT, SIR!" I just got busted by my boss. I mean, I was doing something, I WAS rubbing a glass with a towel. (I'm acting too much like Heichan, seriously.) Hobey ho, lets go. (Doesn't Heichan say that a lot? Pendragon much?)

**Pendragon (c) D.J. MacHale.**

**Secret Saturdays (c) Jay Stephens.**

**But I wish it was mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, I should have said this before!**

**_Secret Saturdays (c) Jay Stephens_**

_(Even though I wish it was mine.)_

* * *

|Heichan's POV|

Today, I felt a little different than normal. Just a little… strange? It's just… well… I can't get up, and I'm running a high fever. Flu. That's probably it. Keiichi decided to stay home with me, "Because you'll kill yourself if I don't." he said. Keiichi is crazy. At least I don't have to face the math teacher's insanity today. (Nobody's told anybody else.) Maybe the job's cursed, like in Harry Potter. Or not. Keiichi slept right next to me in a chair, (If he's in my bed, I open the box, and it's not a pretty thing. )

Whenever Keiichi was awake, I would talk to him about sadness. Later on in the day, Zak and Jake (the magical two.) came with flowers. They presented them like Tamaki Suo from Ouran High School Host Club, but actually, I was really impressed. They left before Keiichi woke up, so the flowers surprised him. "Hi Keiichi." I could barely stay awake. Keiichi was off of work so he could stay with me. Keiichi cares too much…

|Keiichi's POV|

I feel like a jerk, sleeping when Heichan is the one that's sick. But she said some things that other girls her age would never even think to say. "Keiichi?" She asked when I woke up. "What, Heichan?" "Doesn't the graveyard seem so peaceful?" "Heichan, it's worse there than you think. You shouldn't think everything's so peaceful there. It's not good." "But there, you can just erase all your screw-ups with death right?"

(She's sicker than I thought.) "No. Death is just another screw-up. Not something to erase everything with." "Keiichi, don't you ever wonder about your parents?" "Sometimes." "I wish you could find them, and I can find my sister." "I'll make sure it'll happen, as long as I'm your older brother." "Yay Keiichi. ©" Heichan couldn't stay awake. She tried saying something that sounded like "Mersafurrsonemigcaramelldansen." (Caramelldansen?), but fell asleep anyways. Isn't she cute?

|Heichan's POV|

When I woke up, Keiichi was on the edge of my bed, playing Wii. "I wonder what Zak and Jake are doing?" I said, making him jump. "They're probably at their houses." "Oh." I said, pretty bored with laying in bed. (I can't do much about it anyways.) I lay there, thinking about the middle school I went to.

Not much, except it was FRICKING HUGE! And good education, except for the now insane math teacher. (Are they ever going to do something about her?) She speaks like a Levan's Polka remix now, and she actually sings it from time to time. I sound much better singing it though. LA. I can't control my thoughts anymore, and I'm getting pretty lightheaded right now. I plan to go back on Wednesday though. I can take it. And so forth was another day of pain on Tuesday.

|Keiichi's POV|

Today is the day Heichan goes back to school. Good thing I'm perfectly fine. I caught her trying to watch Weird World while I wasn't looking. That creep Argost's done a lot of damage, leaving the little superhero to fix one part, while I fix the other. I've heard the Saturdays actually battle him a lot, but I have no idea if that's still Zak's family. (Relatives?) When I got to school, my friends were asking where I was, (It should be obvious, since the red-thing wasn't walking home with Zak.) and so I responded, "The little Red-Thing was sick, and I had to watch her so she didn't commit suicide on accident." My friends all laughed with me, but I had to fake a laugh. The things she said were pretty disturbing. I hope she doesn't say that at school. It would be crash and burn from there. She looked a little different. She wasn't cosplaying… instead, she called what she was wearing cosplaying herself. I wonder what the others will say. Maybe, maybe not something bad.

|Zak's POV|

Today, Heichan was back. She did look different today, since she wasn't cosplaying, as she said. Today, rather, she's wearing a baby doll dress, with red and black stripes, and a skull at the bottom, and capris with small red stars near the cuffs. Her ankle length red hair was down, and it was no longer carrot-top red. The short part of her hair has in a mini ponytail, and her bangs were back in a bobby pin. Strange girl.

**Strange girl, strange style.**


	8. Chapter 8

|Heichan's POV|

The Fail Turtles made fun of what I was wearing, but I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were jealous. I looked great. (take that, retards.) Today, we went to Zak's house, and his uncle Doyle was there. He was friggn' awesome. In the little band match, he used a jet pack to help Zak and Jake get mine. I couldn't do anything about it. I flailed around, but Zak took hold of my hair, and Jake pulled my band. We ran around for a while until Zak's parents came home. (Doyle was babysitting.) I got home to Keiichi picking me up, placing me on the couch, turning on the Wii, and choosing me as Peach on Brawl, and me losing because I wasn't prepared. We sat there until, like, 10 because we were so wrapped up.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan looked great today, but Riley, Manny, and Kendra made fun of her. Wonderful girls they are. Riley tried asking me out again. Heichan came to the rescue, and her feet connected with the side of her head. "Crap!" she said. "I was trying to get OVER you! Not on, you idiot!" she said, still sitting on her. "get off of me, you retard!" "Retard? I thought you were the retard!" The two girls argued for a while. I made my escape while they argued. Today, Uncle Doyle was babysitting, so he helped pull her band. She wasn't too happy about it. Mom and Dad came home soon after they left. "They're good at keeping a secret, your friends." "Yeah." I replied.

|Jake's POV|

Today was fun, but the depression came as I got home. I knew Natsumi was going through more than I was, but I still felt bad for myself. My parents were barely ever home, and when they were, it was living hell. They only addressed me as 'Damn Child' and 'Idiot'. They truly hate me. I'm not sure how much more of them I can take. I don't want them over, because they might have my parents taken away. No matter how much my parents hate me, they're still my parents. At least they don't hit me or anything. They're glad I go to Natsumi and Zak's houses. I went to sleep to be out of their way. "I'll get food later when they're sleeping." I thought.

|Keiichi's POV|

I was up late on the internet, because I decided to look up the Secret Scientists. I found "Saturdays" on there, but no picture. It's really puzzling. (I feel like a stalker. I'm stopping all searches on the Secret Scientists.) I went to bed. I heard the usual 2:00 AM crash. I picked Heichan up and put her back in bed. Around this time, she sleepwalks into the wall in front of my room. Sometimes, when you leave her laying there, she'll start singing. It's weird. Why she sleepwalks and sleepsings, is a total mystery.

|Argost's POV|

Greetings and bien venue.

**I'm not sure why I put the Argost thing there. I mean, all it is... it's just "Greetings and bien venue.". I'm not sure it's even spelled that way. Well, Secret Saturdays is Jay Stephens'.**


	9. Chapter 9

|Heichan's POV|

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiii!" I screamed when I woke up. "Why did I have a toast on my face?" I'm not sure when or how, but Keiichi probably put the toast on my face. Keiichan came in with a grin on his face. I passed him angrily. I went and made myself breakfast, and was almost out the door when Zak came. "Hey!" He said

. "Jake's coming! And… Heichan, are you seriously going to wear Hello Kitty pajamas to school?" I looked down and caught myself. I was still wearing my pajamas. Thanks to Zak, it would have been crash and burn from there. "Th… thanks Zak." I ran and got changed into a tight black tank-top, cargo jeans, a black chocker, (emo much?) and a pair of flats, then brushed my hair. I ran out, and grabbed Zak, because Jake was coming. (I wonder what Zak did?)

|Zak's POV|

I kinda insulted Jake about killing his pets when he said he didn't have any, and he chased me down the street. I ducked into the apartment complex where Heichan and Keiichi's house is, and went to the door where a short girl who's messy hair nearly was on the ground stood, looking at me.

"HEICHAAAN!" I shouted. "Jake's coming! And are you going to wear that to school?" (too long a description?) Keiichi came to talk, and Heichan ran into her room. She came out screaming, (SHE SAW JAKE!) fell and had a mini-seizure, and we ran hand in hand out the door.

|Jake's POV|

Zak escaped somewhere, and I think he's trying to get Heichan to cover him.

(HE WILL NOT ESCAPE!) I started up the stairs of the apartment complex, and Heichan and Zak ran right past me. (So Heichan IS helping him escape.) They ran all they way to school. They made it into their first class, with time to spare. (I'm not following them, I'm afraid of the insane math teacher.)

|Heichan's POV|

We escaped Jake, but not for long I fear. He will come back for revenge, but when he does… I'll be ready.(EPIC HERO TALK! Sorry, just wanted to talk like that, it makes you feel all important and heroic, but whenever we defeat something, Keiichi doesn't let me say things like that, but he does.) The math teacher Is Still Insane, and apparently, nobody's told officials yet. (Then why don't I, you ask? I'm too lazy to.)

|Zak's POV|

The math teacher was talking about Ringo Starr today. She seems to have fit in regretting not marrying him. I think everyone's too interested in hearing her little lectures on famous people. I like it too, though. Heichan doesn't like her anymore, due to her hitting her with a ruler. (She told me that she's going to press charges.) Today, Heichan tried to get revenge. She threw multiple things at her, even books, but the math teacher dodged, muttering about ninjas. (Ninjas?)

**Crazy insane, right? I'm starting to need you people's reviews. Tell me what you think about the revised chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

|Heichan's POV|

A week has gone by. (Stating the obvious to me. Hey, did I mention the school dance? I think I did.) TONIGHT is the school dance, and I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND SOMETHING TO WEAR! (PANIC!) I think I would insult Zak if I came wearing my black jeans and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. That would suck, especially if he came with a tux and finds his date in jeans. I struck gold when I got to the back of my closet.

I'm not sure where THIS dress came from, but it's OK. It's a Lolita dress. It must have been from a con… (Ok, I shall describe it.) It was a black 'a' line dress (no sleeves/straps, if you don't know. I don't think 'a' lines have any at all. Don't worry, I'm definitely not flat-chested.), with a white ribbon at the middle that put emphasis on my small, thin structure, and there were frills at the bottom that made me look like a doll, and I found lace socks that went up to my knees, and doll-like slip-ons.

I put all that crap on, and started with make-up. I painted my nails black, put on dark pink blush, black lip-stick, mascara, dark eye-liner, and black eye shadow. I now officially looked like a dead person.(Wonderful job, idiot.) It was too late to take it all off, because I have to go NOW. (Doki Doki! (heart pounding!))

|Zak's POV|

Oh, holy crap! School dance tonight, and nothing to wear! Heichan really wouldn't appreciate it if I came in my normal at-home clothes. (I wear other things to school to blend in.) I finally found a… dead looking tux. It was just… so… black? The undershirt was grey, but it was really dark. I tried doing a few other things (Putting a chain on your front and back right pockets doesn't help much.), but I still ended up looking like a dead person. Too late now, because I have to GO.

|Keiichi's POV|

I almost caught my bastard little sister, but she got out safely. I would have made her change make-up and ALL. I didn't even know we had black lip-stick! (She just looks so… dead. She will be, though, when she gets home, and we'll all be wearing WHITE to her funeral.) I decided to get dinner myself, (I'm too lazy to cook my own food.) and plot Heichan's death.

|Zak's POV|

When I got to the dance, Heichan was already there. I could tell by her scarlet hair, which was let out. It was almost touching the ground. (Didn't notice that earlier?)

I caught her about to run off. (Man, I'm late.) "Heichan!" "Zak!" She ran up to me and took a look at what I was wearing. I didn't mind so much now, knowing she looked dead too. (I tried eye-shadow. Mom's fault.) She let out a sigh of relief. "So, you're a dead person too?" "Yeah." Was my simple response. Everyone else looked different. They were all wearing bright neon colors. We really stuck out.

"So, here's the ugly red head! I don't think zombies are supposed to be here… oh, Zak." Said a voice we knew too well. It was Riley and her pathetic followers. "WE told everyone to wear neon. It's Maddie's fault that Zak's looking like her." Manny said. (So they WERE listing to Heichan's little explanation. I remember she even wrote down how to pronounce it when I got it wrong. She put: Heichan; Ey-chon, Natsumi; Nat-sue-mi, Koizumi; Koy-zu-mi, Sairagi; Sair-a-ge. Cute, isn't she. Why am I suddenly remembering this NOW?) "Maddie's SOOOO dumb." Kendra said. There was a crowd by now. "Popular girls." Heichan said. "Screw names, all of you go away." They stood and laughed awkwardly. "Go cut yourself." She told Kendra. "Go burn yourself." She told Manny. "And you go kill yourself." She told Riley. They all gave her shocked looks, and everyone quieted down. "Excuse me!" Riley said. "Oh, look, attention," Heichan said. "It's time to show everyone that… strange… picture I took of Riley."

She shuddered at the 'strange' part. Heichan took out a Blackberry, went to the picture section, and passed the phone around. She got her phone back, and showed it to me. (Riley picks her nose!)

|Riley's POV|

Ugly little red-headed Maddie somehow took a picture of me while I was picking my nose. I'm rich, I'll get her phone taken! I'll have it destroyed! I'll call her mother! Daddy and Mommy will do SOMETHING to keep my popularity going! I need dominance! I want it all! It should be all MINE, MINE, MINE! And I want Zak! I want Maddie taken away back to Japan! I want Maddie's hot older brother to stay with me! Even better, Maddie will one day be my maid/slave! I will get revenge!

|Heichan's POV|

The night was totally hectic! People took pictures, obviously because we did some sin, and Riley, Manny, and Kendra were sitting in the corner, fuming. "Hey." I said, escaping the crowd (They took pictures because Fail Turtles told them what to wear, and we didn't hear, making us odd one(s) out.), and trying to talk to them. "What do YOU want?" "Well, I did some shit here and there…" "Some of that… well you did a lot of it!" "What's wrong with the word 'shit'? It's not biting your head off, is it? It was perfectly fine to say in Japan!"

"Well, this is America, bitch! Your mom's probably stupid! Really, your mom probably kicks you out of the house at night, and you got dropped as a baby!" I decided to go, in case SHE bit my head off. Before I went, of course… I turned around and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I really am." and left. (Well that apology was crap.)I sat down for a while, remembering that horrible bloody scene of my mother's death. I couldn't take the sad and alone feeling any longer. I grabbed Zak, and the flashes stopped.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan grabbed me, and led me outside, and the crowd went back to what they were doing. We went outside, and she instantly stopped somewhere out back. She turned around, and seemed to be crying. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. "Um… Heichan… is something wrong?" Her face brightened up. "Nothing!" She said happily. For the first time, I was able to get a good look at her eyes.

They were a warm grey, with a small burst of dark blue in the middle. "Hey…" "Hi." We left, and I watched her as she ran up the stairs to her apartment.

**"Hey..." "Hi."**

**Why must Gaia be so slow to load?**


	11. Chapter 11

|Heichan's POV|

It's been about 2 days since the school dance. Going down the hall, I noticed people talking about how their parents won't let them get emo clothes. I haven't even seen Zak since. He hasn't been at school, and he's not even anywhere around. I held out during school, though. At least, when people weren't looking. I had my head down at the end of the day, and I didn't even notice it.

My best friends Katie and Kaylee jumped out from the sides (Katie, being the shy and gentle one, Kaylee dragged her out, and then tackled me.), and tackled me. I could see Kaylee's waist length purple hair in my face. When she got up, then Katie's middle-neck length purple hair was in my face. She got up, and the twins (Yes, they are sisters. They were born 10 minutes apart, and Kaylee is older.) stared me down with lightning blue eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT'S WRONG, NEE-CHAAAN????" (They're of Japanese origin too. Only, they were in America longer.) Kaylee said loudly. (Kaylee is the outgoing, not shy, one-to-be-popular one.) Katie started apologizing in Japanese. You see, we speak in Japanese to each other.

"Did your boyfriend Zak-kun leave?" "No, Kaylee." "Nee-san… are you ok You look sad." "I'm fine, Katie. Hey, are you going to come to my house later? Keiichi detected-" "NEE-SAN, WHAT IF THERE'S A TRANSLATOR? THEY'LL KNOW!" They screamed at the same time. "YOU IDIOTS, THAT WAS IN ENGLISH!"

We ran home, just as the bell rang. We got home, because of Katie and Kaylee's alien powers. In an instant, they warped over, Kaylee carrying me. "Hiya, Keiichi!" I said in the sugar-coated-innocent-high-pitched little girl voice I used in front of everyone, including… Zak. Keiichi was already home, (He played sick.) and he had screens up with available Order missions, almost all ready to go.

"Heichan." His voice was more serious than normal. "Keiichi, Katie, Kaylee? Are we leaving?" "Yes." Keiichi transformed, and he had on red warrior armor, with glowing yellow eyes, and golden glowing paint on his face and arms. His sword handle was white jade, and the blade was red light that pulsed at the tip. Katie and Kaylee transformed to girls with their purple hair in ondangos, and space suits that were black and purple that lined their bodies tightly, with dragonfly like wings coming out of their backs.

Their helmets looked like motorcycle helmets (all black with dark blue glass). They had powers to let them shoot bolts of light at enemies, also equipped with ray guns. I transformed to a girl with laced up boots up to my knees, with a little bit of my socks sticking up just to cover up the visible parts of my knees, and a red dress, with thin brown and black stripes, and a big white bow, red hair that was just a small shade brighter than my original color, a golden staff with a large circle at the top, and a red light that pulsed in the center. "Ok, here's what we were all assigned." "Get it over with."

I said in my original, dark, low tone. "We were assigned to certain people to keep watch over. They too, have powers. But, they are crucial to Kur, and must be watched over safely. We were ordered by the care takers, but, we don't have all the same person. Heichan, they once knew you, but, the memory of you was erased from them. I'm afraid we'll have to erase your memory of him too." "Wh… What?" I asked, shocked. "Nee-san…" Kaylee tried to console me, but right now, I was about to have a breathing problem of epic proportions.

"Heichan," Keiichi said. "We're going to erase your memory of Zak Saturday." I looked up in tears. Keiichi was crying too. He knew how much it hurt to have your memory erased. He also looked like he especially didn't want to do it to his little sister. Pain and melancholy washed over as he erased my memory completely of Zak Saturday.

**Oh so sad.**


	12. Chapter 12

|Heichan's POV|

Lately, I've been feeling like I'm forgetting something. Actually, it's normal I'm forgetful. I'm on my way to meet a Zak Saturday. Let's hope I don't forget his name. It's been a while since I said good-bye to Keiichi and Katie. Kaylee's going to be with me for a while. She said something like, "She might kill herself, and Zak Saturday along with her, and the Order will be sued." Ha ha, so funny Kaylee.

It's not like anyone will believe that there are people like us. Oh well. Kaylee bit my ear. "OW! Kaylee! What was that for?" "You passed it, idiot." "Well maybe instead of you sitting on my staff with me, and slowing me down, you could've flown yourself." (*cough fatty cough*) "Well, Heichan, maybe you can put more effort into it. I've ridden faster with you on your staff before." "Maybe I don't want to!" "Shut up!" "You!" By then, I had already gone towards the airship Katie told me about.

|Drew's POV|

I've hired a guardian for Zak, but apparently, he isn't here. Suddenly, two girls touched down, carrying on an argument. I pulled out my Tibetan Fire Sword, and pointed it at them. They screamed and stopped arguing. The red one put her staff out and braced herself for a hit that never came. "Hi…" I said, questioning why she was there, and not a man much older than she. She laughed, and told me that she was a girl, and she was 11.

"So, they have little girls?" "Yeah, the older people only come out in dire emergencies. Younger people are considered more able bodied." "Ok, then." That made no sense, with the Order making LITTLE GIRLS do things that dangerous. "Well, anyways, I was assigned to a… ah… um… well… uh…" She stuttered, and lost it towards the end. She pulled off her little fancy glove to reveal writing on her small hand.

"Ah! Zak Saturday!" She mumbled something that sounded like, "tama tama iro meh bells lawl." Well. "Ok then, may I ask your name?" "I'm Heichan Sairagi, nice to meet you! Can I ask your's?" "Drew Saturday. Was your mother…" "… yeah. Was." She looked down. "I bet she was a wonderful person. Your father, does he take care of you?" "No… he died too." I decided shut up. "Well, lets go meet Zak, then!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "Ok!" She said, better instantly. I took her to the airship, then explained to Doc why there was two little girls, one Zak's age and the other, 13, and not an important looking protector.

|Zak's POV|

Mom came into my room with a girl, who she said was supposed to keep me from doing anything stupid. If anything was stupid, it was her. (at least she didn't look too bright.) "Hi… uh… shoot, I forgot…" "ZAK SATURDAY, WHAT CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ABOUT THAT?" The purple haired girl said, yelling at her. "Well… are you always like that?" I asked them. "No." They both replied at the same time. "Ok then?"

They went into a 'normal form'. The red haired girl was actually pretty short. But her hair was almost on the ground. Mom dressed her in something similar to what she was wearing. She was ok, and she didn't say anything girly, like Hannah Montana. She just sat there with a huge smile on her face. She got up, and told Dad something, and came back. I asked what she told Dad.

All of a sudden, she took off her right boot, and the sock she had underneath, rolled up her pants leg above her knee, and TOOK OFF THE SKIN TO REVEAL…

**AN UNSTOPPABLE NINJA!**


	13. Chapter 13

|Zak's POV|

To reveal a metal leg! "My right leg is automail, or at least I call it that. Well, it got cut off when my Mom was killed, insane people breaking into hospitals with knives, you know?" "Oh… I'm sorry." "Don't be, it's not your fault. Hey, where's Kaylee?" 'Kaylee' was over in a corner (Emo), petting Komodo. Fisk started poking her 'automail' leg.

"Whrserver?" He was obviously confused about why her leg was metal. To freak him out more than he was, she moved her leg around. "WHAZZZAAAA!" "HA!" They started screaming back and forth. "Heichan, don't scream like that." Kaylee said. 'Heichan' got a crazy person look on her face. She ran in circles around Fisk. Fisk caught her. She still had the crazy person look on her face. (Idiot.)

|Kaylee's POV|

I really knew I shouldn't have bought Heichan that giant cookie on the way here. She's gone insane, and is freaking their Fiskerton Phantom out (Idiot). She's probably the only one who thinks it's funny, but I think it's creepy, like the Fiskerton Phantom. I took her from the Fiskerton Phantom, and threw her down.

"Hey, Kaylee, why'd ya do that?" She said, trying hard not to laugh. "Because you're being stupid." Zak stood there, watching her twitch around. I explained to him what I fed her. "Oh." was all he said. I got sick and tired of her crap, so I kicked her in the back of the neck, and carried her off, unconscious.

|Heichan's POV|

Great first impression. Kaylee feeds me too much sugar, I act like an idiot, (Don't we all?), and I wake up to her sitting on me, telling him about things that were a bit too personal.

(Idiot.) I sat up, throwing Kaylee as far as I could without killing her/hitting the giant lizard. I still felt tired, so I went right back to sleep. At least I got my revenge.

**Review or else you will die.**


	14. Chapter 14

|Heichan's POV|

The Fail Turtles made fun of what I was wearing, but I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were jealous. I looked great. (take that, retards.) Today, we went to Zak's house, and his uncle Doyle was there. He was friggn' awesome. In the little band match, he used a jet pack to help Zak and Jake get mine. I couldn't do anything about it. I flailed around, but Zak took hold of my hair, and Jake pulled my band. We ran around for a while until Zak's parents came home.

(Doyle was babysitting.) I got home to Keiichi picking me up, placing me on the couch, turning on the Wii, and choosing me as Peach on Brawl, and me losing because I wasn't prepared. We sat there until, like, 10 because we were so wrapped up.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan looked great today, but Riley, Manny, and Kendra made fun of her. Wonderful girls they are. Riley tried asking me out again. Heichan came to the rescue, and her feet connected with the side of her head. "Crap!" she said. "I was trying to get OVER you! Not on, you idiot!" she said, still sitting on her. "get off of me, you retard!" "Retard? I thought you were the retard!" The two girls argued for a while.

I made my escape while they argued. Today, Uncle Doyle was babysitting, so he helped pull her band. She wasn't too happy about it. Mom and Dad came home soon after they left. "They're good at keeping a secret, your friends." "Yeah." I replied.

|Jake's POV|

Today was fun, but the depression came as I got home. I knew Natsumi was going through more than I was, but I still felt bad for myself. My parents were barely ever home, and when they were, it was living hell. They only addressed me as 'Damn Child' and 'Idiot'. They truly hate me.

I'm not sure how much more of them I can take. I don't want them over, because they might have my parents taken away. No matter how much my parents hate me, they're still my parents. At least they don't hit me or anything. They're glad I go to Natsumi and Zak's houses. I went to sleep to be out of their way. "I'll get food later when they're sleeping." I thought.

|Keiichi's POV|

I was up late on the internet, because I decided to look up the Secret Scientists. I found "Saturdays" on there, but no picture. It's really puzzling. (I feel like a stalker. I'm stopping all searches on the Secret Scientists.) I went to bed.

I heard the usual 2:00 AM crash. I picked Heichan up and put her back in bed. Around this time, she sleepwalks into the wall in front of my room. Sometimes, when you leave her laying there, she'll start singing. It's weird. Why she sleepwalks and sleepsings, is a total mystery.

|Argost's POV|

Greetings and bien venue.

**I really had to throw in that last one. I'm starting to hate this god-awful revising. It hurts my brain.**


	15. Chapter 15

|Heichan's POV|

I came back in what Drew gave me. "So, Frances." He stared at me, with what I think were eyes. (Creepy…) Suddenly, the power went out. "This tells me you did something again, Epilson." Doc said angrily to Epilson. The power went out.

"Kids, go up to the satellite again, it should be safer with 3." Drew said, and thus went our journey. We climbed up the vent, and got to a metal room. Suddenly, Frances pulled out a video game. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed in frustration. I tried kicking him, and failed. Zak, who somehow had access, took the video game, and he tossed it to me. We played keep-away, until he zapped us, of course. (Ow…)

|Zak's POV|

This has happened before. The very same thing is happening, except with a twist of Heichan. When We woke up, we were bound together. Déjà vu. Heichan woke up, very angry with Frances. She was really fussy, and restless. She twitched around, and it helped. The ropes started to come loose. (Later, I'm never, ever, ever, going to wake her up myself.)

|Heichan's POV|

I woke up to find Frances bound me next to Zak, and I start feeling all twitchy and restless. "THAT FRANCES IS A DAMN HELL OF A ((Author's note: We seem to have lost this part… Maybe not, but this part is a bit… well… inappropriate? Let's say, we end up with a very angry Frances, a shocked Zak, and a slightly relived Heichan, and we end the chapter.))

**Read. Review. Or else.**


	16. Chapter 16

|Heichan's POV|

Frances decided to zap me with his collar thing, and it hit Zak too. (Doesn't that suck.) I woke up later to Zak shaking me, screaming at Frances that he killed me. It was hard opening my eyes for some reason. "FRANCES, SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER!" Zak was screaming at him kind of like that. "Zak…" Came my faint voice. Zak looked down. I had finally opened my eyes to an angry looking Zak. (He's become quite attached in these last few weeks.) He cut the ropes with the claw. I got up, transformed, but was a little bit too tired to lift my staff. (Weird side effects.) I did manage to push him over, though. (The staff goes through the field.) Frances and Zak started arguing over what they should send, and they said something about this happening before. I was truly shocked.

|Zak's POV|

I really thought Heichan was dead until I heard, "Zak…" from her. I cut her out of the ropes, and she jumped up, but she was still a bit hurt. She looked really tired, and wasn't able to lift her weapon. She did, however, push Frances over. (the amazing adrenaline.) She snickered to herself. She sat down and looked at the passing sky for a while, and stood back up, completely fine. Me and Frances were arguing over the message to send, as before. This shocked Heichan thoroughly, because I said, "You did this last time!" She looked awestruck. I finally was able to get Heichan to hold Frances back while I typed the message. Heichan wasn't able to hold Frances any longer, and just as I was about to hit send, Frances knocked me away. He deleted the whole message, and tried to start a new one. Heichan knocked him out with her staff. She de-transformed, and was about to unlock her black box, but stopped. She looked at me, then the lock in her hands, (She pulled it off without a key, but I do know where she keeps the key.) and back at me. She twisted the lock back into the proper position, and snapped it back down to it's rightful place.

|Keiichi's POV|

Kaylee came back about 3 weeks ago with news of Heichan. She told me and Katie: "I was spying on Heichan for a while, but she didn't know. She's doing fine by herself, and she hasn't broken her automated leg yet." "Yet?" I asked her. "Yeah, she might sooner or later. Not that I care, she has two secret scientists to help her rebuild it. After all, it was one of the secret scientists who made it for her." Yes, I do remember taking her to Dr. Cheechoo make it for her on a visit to the Ellef Ringnes. There, he attached a metal leg, cutting off just a little bit more of her lost leg. He connected automated nerves to human nerves, metal skin to human skin. Even though it took her a while to learn, she was very grateful that she could walk once more, and use her powers (She used her staff as support). It's also why I was sending her to school in knee socks. I recently stared sending her to school when I was sure she could keep a secret, and speak English. (We spoke in Japanese to each other the whole time.) Kaylee did tell her the week before school that Americans spoke German. (It took a long time to convince her that they didn't speak German.) I stood there, lost in my thoughts. I missed her more than I thought. "Keiichi-kun?" Came Katie's soft voice. "Are you ok?" "Yeah." I walked away to my room.

**Keiichi's back! (In his own way.) Jay Stephens owns Secret Saturdays. I'm going to try to get up chapter 17 tonight or tomorrow morning, depends on the flow of useable ideas. (No, I have no idea wheter 'useable' is a word or not.) I hope you enjoyed, R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

|Heichan's POV|

We never really sent a message, Zak and Frances argued too much. To my surprise, they turned around and asked me, "Which side, Heichan? Choose who you're going to follow!" The stared at me, and I stared back, one eye turned towards Frances, the other towards Zak. Finally, I fell to my knees in defeat. (not) I stood there, looking at both of them. "Zak's side?" Frances was about to use his collar thing. "Then Frances' side." Zak took out the claw and got ready to fire. "Zak's side!" Frances advanced on me. "Frances' side!" Zak fired, missing me by about a centimeter. "WAAAH! ZAK'S SIDE!" Frances used the collar thing, and I dodged. I made him stop by saying "FRANCES' SIDE!" They went on and attacked me. I had nowhere to run. They followed me. I couldn't hide. They were right next to me. Suddenly, everything just snapped. I fell to my knees and muttered to the invisible people telling me that they were both evil. I don't understand, why is this such a turning point? "NO!" I screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I fell over in shock. I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, Frances and Zak hit me full force. Everything went black.

|Zak's POV|

I fell to my knees as Heichan had done. I had just realized what I had done. I couldn't believe it. I just attacked my guardian. My protector. My best friend. She lay there, probably dead. Frances stood there, staring at the girl who was probably dead. "Serves her right." He said in his now sickening voice. He kicked her leg so hard, it dented. The gears inside started screeching, and suddenly she got up. "Heichan…" "Zak… Frances… neither…" She got up with some difficulty. (Due to the dent in her metal leg.) She went the way down to where Mom, Dad, and Epilson were. "Heichan! Where are you going?" "To get my leg fixed." Her voice was dark and low. It was emotionless. Slowly, she made her way down.

**SEND IDEAS! I NEED THEM FOR CHAPTER 18/19/ WHATEVER CHAPTER! I'll see if I can manage to squeeze out a few more chapters. At least punt an idea in a review. And tell me if I'll get in trouble if I don't put that Jay Stephens owns Secret Saturdays at the bottom.**


	18. Chapter 18

|Heichan's POV|

I got Doc to fix my leg. I was lost in thoughts, until he connected the nerves again. Zak and Frances had already come down. Nobody said anything about what happened. The power was back, too. (We don't know why it went out in the first place, or is it only me?) I was pretty tired, so I went to our room (Mine and Zak's). I pretended to be asleep when Zak came in. "If only you could hear me now…" (I can.) He said, sitting next to me on the floor. (Sometimes I sleep on the floor, but yes, I do have a bed.) "I wonder if you hate me now?" (I don't.) "I'm sorry, Heichan." (I am too.) He picked me up and put me down in the bed I slept in. (across the room from Zak's, fortunately.) He actually stood there until I actually was asleep.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan lay there, asleep. (Thankfully.) I was still hating myself for attacking her. She muttered in her sleep. I went over to see what was wrong. "Keiichi…" She put her arms up. I put them back down. "Brother." She said, putting her arms up again. I put them down. She suddenly woke up. She got up, and started to apologize over and over. (It got annoying after half an hour.)

**I'm cutting this short because I'm getting tired. I don't think I'll be able to upload any more chapters tonight, (If you're reading this right now.) but I'll get more up about 11:00 A.M. (I'm on the East Coast, you do the math.)**


	19. Chapter 19

|Heichan's POV|

I woke up to Zak playing around with my arms. (But why?) I was really sorry for the way I acted towards them, I'm sure I had done something to provoke the attack. I couldn't help but continue to apologize over and over again. After a while, (luckily I didn't cry) I got up, and Zak did too. We walked silently down the halls of the airship. Suddenly, Frances came running down the hall, and crashed right between me and Zak.

"OH, WHAT THE FU-"

|Zak's POV|

Heichan swore excessively at Frances, and calmed down after the N word. "Racist." "AM NOT!" She said, getting mad again. She calmed down after 2 seconds though. She stared hard and long at him, before resting her hand on the lock that held her 'black box' together. I took her hand off, not wanting to see what was inside. Frances led us to the infirmary. Epilson was apparently on life support. "He's dying, isn't he?" "Yes. But we think we can save him." "Oh." I said. Heichan just sat on my shoulders, like I saw her do with Kaylee many times before. (She really misses her.) She got down, and started messing with her metal toes. They made clicking noises as she pulled out the screws, and put them back in. She got up after she got bored with that. She took out a screw, and twisted it on my head. I threw the screw across the room. My parents are making us stay with Epilson as they fly the airship to the nearest place. Dr. Cheechoo. I think Heichan mentioned he made her first metal leg.

|Frances' POV|

The red haired girl stepped on me, (I let her in my force field while no one was looking.) looking for the screw Zak threw across the room. How one is suddenly happy whenever she feels like it, I don't know. Maybe she's hiding her true feelings and covering them up with happiness, or she's just always happy, either could do. I only feel happy when I hurt another being. She stepped on me again, and I grabbed her metal ankle, and a part of it, that was broken, pierced me. I twisted it in rage, and tended to my wounds. Zak picked her up. "Why'd you do that?" "Simple. It stabbed me." "It's broken?" Heichan said, completely forgetting about being thrown to the ground. "Yes." She examined her ankle, hurting herself. (The girl's an idiot.) "Ara?" She said, confused. "Repeat." Zak said. "Huh?" She repeated. She twisted the metal part some more, and Zak had to stop her. He put the screw back in her toe. We landed I some snowy waste land.

**Sorry, I have to block out the f*ck kind of swearing. It's only rated T, and I think you can only use minor swearing. Jay Stephens=Secret Saturdays.**


	20. Chapter 20

|Heichan's POV|

Doc and Drew said that they just wanted to check up on Dr. Cheechoo for a while, and they would be talking to him for about 10 minutes or less. Me, Zak and Frances were left sitting alone. I got bored, and ended up falling asleep.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan fell asleep from boredom. I heard her mumble about someone called Keiichi, but nothing else. She said something that sounded like 'brother'. Maybe she has a brother named Keiichi. But she never said anything about him, though.

|Heichan's POV|

_Keiichi stood next to me. We were on a cliff, the place we often visited while in Japan. The sun went down, and we turned back. We went to the shrine Katie and Kaylee lived. It was the night of the Summer Matsuri (festival). I had a yukata on. It was red with golden flowers, extending upwards. Just like the on Mom used to wear. Keiichi's yukata was dark red, with gold stripes. My sash was golden, and tied in a big bow. Keiichi's sash was golden too, but it was tied in a normal knot. Wait… wasn't this the Summer Matsuri 3 years ago? When I found that Keiichi's last name was Sairagi like mine? Somehow, I had figured out that my Mom was his second wife before she died? He mentioned abandoning him. This dream… was strange. I couldn't talk. All I could do was follow my half-brother around. He had a hold of my hand. He had a distant look in his eyes, them not being their usual warm brown. No, they looked… dead. I tried to speak, but nothing but "Ahh." came out. He spoke to me, as if I meant nothing at all to him. He then took a metal pole from a booth, and bludgeoned me to death, blood flying everywhere._

|Heichan's actual POV|

I woke up with a shock. "Keiichi would never do that." I thought. We were once again in the air. Zak was looking at me strangely. "Who's Keiichi?" He asked. "My older brother." We sat in silence.

**I finally got this idea. It's crappy, I know. Understandable? Maybe not. _Jay Stephens=Secret Saturdays._**


	21. Chapter 21

|Heichan's POV|

We heard a crash outside after about, what, 2 hours? (2 hours of my life, WASTED! I'll never get it back, no thanks to Zak and Frances, who did NOTHING AT ALL THAT I WOULD BE INTRESTED IN!) We ran to the source, and I had to run back, forgetting I left my bracelet just laying there (not a good idea though, considering that I used it to save my sorry ass millions of times). I ran/flew back with my staff, the soft-looking holographic wings coming from the jewel suspended in the open center of the circle. I landed where Frances and Zak battled a large spidery man. Munya. Holy. Friggn'. Crap.

Well, this sucks. I remember he hurt Keiichi seriously. Remembering that rage, I felt like killing. (Urge… to… kill… rising) I flew down full force and screamed "SPARTA!" (Classic since it came out.) and rammed into his head, sending him skidding a good 2 or 3 feet. I laughed like a maniac on instinct. I went over and said "I'm not done." Zak and Frances stared as I battled him, with ME (Mwa hahahahahahaha!) on the winning side. (Taking over the world, was never this easy! *evil laughter*)

|Zak's POV|

Heichan beat up Munya with evil intent. After staring at her for a while, (Nice view, think about putting shorts under that dress) Frances suggested we go and help. Heichan sent Munya flying by sending a shower of magic-looking stars made out of light. She looked down at the kill. I ran over to stop her from killing Munya, much less killing herself. Her back was pouring blood, and it didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon. I ran, picked her up (Thank God she's this small.), and ran. She fought back, but failed, because she lost too much blood. She apparently didn't notice that her back was bleeding until Frances told her. "Oh, now that you mention it, it kinda hurts. Lets not de-transform, it'll hurt more." She said when I reached for her bracelet. After it stopped bleeding, she then de-transformed. "Where are my parents?" I said. They still didn't come back. We went out, and looked all over for them, but they were nowhere to be found.

|Frances' POV|

We looked for Zak's parents, but they were nowhere to be found. We went to the lab where his parents were having a conference with the man who worked as a secret scientist lived. There was a recording that turned out to be an SOS. His parents were taken hostage. Argost said something about wanting all of Kur, and for them to stop working on it. After then we heard Drew's hysterical voice. She screamed to be safe, and not to get hurt in the least. We also heard Dr. Cheechoo and Doc telling them not to hurt us. We turned off the recording. Heichan was silently crying along with Zak. I remained untouched. They meant nothing to me. The also had nothing to do with the Men in Gray. I got them to come out of the tight hug they were in. They couldn't help it. They were weak. I still didn't care.

**OMG, how long has it been? Shocker! I just now come out with this, even thouh I had all spring break! I feel so bad. Sorry everyone who reads. **


	22. Chapter 22

|Heichan's POV|

After me and Zak stopped crying about the kidnapped people that we've grown to love, and we got back to the airship, we flew off to their house. We landed. This was so close to me and Keiichi's home. I decided to pay a visit with Zak and Frances sleeping. (How come, little boys have to take their nap? It's like, 3:00!) I ran to my house, full speed. I got there really fast, thinking on how fast I run. I slowly opened the door. I took one step in, and got glomped by Kaylee. "HEICHAN, IT'S BEEN 5 MONTHS, HOW'S MY LITTLE SUGAR-KINS?" I thought that was a pretty weird thing to say, but it didn't matter. I was running out of air, fast. I slipped into unconsciousness. I woke up to Katie. (She said I was only out for 5 minutes before she decided to shock me a little, being afraid I was dead.) "Where's Keiichi?" I asked, confused. "I don't think Keiichi woke up yet." Kaylee said. I was being held hostage on her lap. "Why's he asleep?" "Well, with all this heat we're getting…" (So THAT'S why Zak and Frances are asleep, and I thought it was their nap time.) Kaylee let me down and went to wake Keiichi up. She ran out without Keiichi. I looked shocked. "Is he not here?" Keiichi bolted out. "HEEEEEICHAAAAAN!" He ran and picked me up with force, and a lot of it. I hugged him back. We haven't been separated this long yet. "How's my little cuppy cake sweet little…" I coughed. He shouldn't call me that while there were people around. And I was running out of air. Again. It really sucks, running out of air and all.

**Ok... are we good with just this? (so sorry!) I'm busy eating Easter jelly beans. Belive me, it's totally worth it.**


	23. Chapter 23

|Heichan's POV|

I stayed with Katie, Kaylee and Keiichi for a while. They mostly only had me on their laps, and I was tired of sitting. It was about half an hour until I left. Keiichi almost told me that I shouldn't be out late, as if I were still living with them. That just shattered my heart. I stood there, on the inside watching the broken pieces fall, breaking into more and more pieces. I ran to Keiichi, and cried into him. I just couldn't stop crying. Katie and Kaylee were already out, picking up their dinner and Keiichi's. (I already told them I couldn't stay long.) We were left alone to cry endlessly. I eventually left, hearing my footsteps echoing. I was filled with sadness, feeling Keiichi's eyes on the back of my head. I longed to run back to him and tell him I'd be there forever. I had no choice but to keep walking. My legs were as heavy as lead as I walked down the metal steps. I turned back, looking at Keiichi. He had a distant look of longing in his eyes. (We acted as if we couldn't stand each other, but really, one can't do without the other, not now, not ever.) I then remembered the joy he had in his eyes when we were first united. I then remembered the fake happiness when I left to the Saturdays. We stared at each other for a long time. I finally turned and walked down the now very long route to Zak.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan wasn't anywhere when I woke up. As soon as I got to the front door, Heichan was already opening it. "Hey Zak." "Hi Heichan?" "Keiichi…?" "He's here?" "Yes. The Order called off his mission." She talked in a monotone voice. I could just see the younger sibling's departure from her brother. She would be faking happiness, and so would her brother. As soon as one left, they would go and cry. The normal don't-show-feelings treatment. Heichan cried on and off that night. The next morning, she looked as if she'd gone insane. I mean, she ate, (Not much.) and she brushed her hair, (Not much.) but she didn't do it normally. She poked each bit of cereal, then picked out certain ones, leaving her with barely anything. She whacked a part of her hair with a hairbrush, and then did the same with another part. She acted strangely all day, and dinner was actually pretty fun. Frances refused to take part in it though. As soon as I was finished with dinner, and after about 3 seconds of watching Heichan poke hers with a fork, mumbling about fish eating poison mushrooms on jellyfish, I attacked. I pounced on her, wrapped my legs around her ribs, and force fed her. It was too violent though, because she choked. I kicked her in the back and she was perfectly fine. Oops. "I guess we're visiting Keiichi tomorrow." Heichan perked up, and snapped out of her insane trance.

**I said she was weird in the summary, so it's not much of a shocker. Thanks for reading! Until next time! *dramatic pause* On WHATEVER THIS IS CALLED!**


	24. Chapter 24

|Heichan's POV|

I don't have the faintest idea where the crap Zak and Frances are. It's been a week, and we already left, without seeing Keiichi. (They just don't want me to see my brother, huh?) At least the horrid nightmares stopped. It's not like they've been missing for a whole week. No, if we left, then at least Zak would be here. Neither me or Frances knows how to drive the airship. (I wonder why Zak does…) Zak and Frances randomly appeared from around the corner. I must have jumped about 3 million feet in the air. I didn't expect for them to just appear out of thin air. I screamed a high pitched cat-scream and fell over. (Anime fall much?) I got up. (Good thing… wait, never mind.) I began to sing Eleanor Rigby as Zak laughed, and Frances smirked to himself. "IIIIIIIIIIII, look at he lonely people… IIIIIIII look at all the lonely people….. Eleanor Rigby, died in the church (More lyrics), Father Mackenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walked from the grave…" I had a habit of singing that song whoever I was mad. Right now, the center of anger was pointed towards Zak and Frances. I walked back to where I was. I rode Fisk for a while. Then I had a staring contest with Komodo. Zon, was actually interested in being perched on Zak's head. (She scares me.)

|Zak's POV|

Heichan was playing with Fisk and Komodo for a while, but Zon was more interested in my head instead. Last time she played with Heichan, she pissed her off pretty good. I had to use my cryptid powers to convince her not to. She actually fights pretty well against it. But I always have the winning side. She knows that.

**I'm cranking out as many chapters as I can today, with the few hours I have. Hours, which means more chapters! BUT, it's nowhere near it's end! It's going to get more crazy insane, so read carefully! I'm thinking about putting out another chapter in the explanation, but I might not. (Lazy.) Can't wait for the next review!**


	25. Chapter 25

|Heichan's POV|

Zak said that he was going to pick up a friend, and then we would see Keiichi. I just asked a few times, but his response was all mean. He's like, "WE'RE GOING TO PICK UP A FRIEND, THEN WE CAN SEE HIM! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" I don't really blame him though. He's been really pissy since Argost kidnapped his parents. I hope he feels better.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan whined and complained about not seeing her brother. I finally lost it, a bit early though, and I yelled at her. As soon as I did, she got a shocked look. Then she smirked. "What's that for, Saturday? Wanna hug?" ((Author's Note: She means "Want a" not "Want to")) "NO!" She came closer and closer. "I… I'll turn off autopilot! We'll crash!" "You wouldn't do that." She finally got me, but she flipped me and rode on my back instead. "Giddy-up." She said, pleased with her doing. Frances just sat in the corner. Argost had his dad, too. He was just acting strangely about it.

|Heichan's POV|

I got off of Zak's back after, what, 2 hours? He acted as if I tired him out. "I know you're not tired!" "Yes I am, after running around with you on my back!" "Nah ah. Keiichi did it all the time! He never got tired, but you're probably really weak. Keiichi's strong!" I said, suddenly getting proud of my brother. I sat there, enthralled in memories of Keiichi, doing weird stuff, amazing me, even some of the fights we had. By the time I actually looked at anything else but the ceiling, we had landed. It was also daytime too. I took a good look out the window, and was consumed in horror. Zak had landed us… in… the desert. "What's that for, Sairagi?" He said, mocking my voice. "It's… the desert…" "There's nothing wrong with it." Frances said. "Yes… th-th-there is…" "What's so bad about it?" They both said. "Scorpion… central…" I whispered. (In case the Scorpions would hear it.) "Well, we're here to get Wadi, and we're not leaving you here." "Well." From then on, they both took turns carrying me. (Better them than me.)

**Sorry for such a long wait! Thank you x-Secret Magic-x (hope I spelled it right) for the very wonderful idea for... Frances' future in the story. Head over to the reviews to see it! That very review made me scream out: "OH MY GOD, A REVIEW! FINALLY! (Since no one reviewed chapters 22-24 ((I think it was)) I worked so quickly and thought so hard to put up. *cry*) NOW, I CAN MAKE CHAPTER 25!", in German, and woke up my parents, sister, and baby sister. (OMG NOOO!) This, you see, is why you review: I. STOP. WRITING. OUT. OF. SADNESS. _NOW REVIEW!_**

**_04/30/09_**

**_Whoa, I never put this up? I'm soooooo sorry! I got one nasty review on one of my other stories, but yes, you can review this one. I guess I was kind of afraid to put something else up. Once again, I'm soooooo sorry!_**


	26. Chapter 26

|Heichan's POV|

We finally arrived at a small village. There was a girl there, and Zak called her over. "Hey, Wadi." "Hello, Zak." I lowered my head down, (I was standing on Frances. And why did that get underlined? HELLO? KOIZUMI? ((hi))) and saw that she had bright green eyes. "Are you blind?" "No?" "_Heichan!" _Hissed Zak. "It's ok, Zak." We were suddenly best friends out of nowhere. "My father…. He's recently been kidnapped. By a giant purple man." _Munya! _We (not Frances) thought. Wadi followed us back onto the ship. As soon as I set foot in the main room, I realized something.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan took one step into the room and suddenly: "KEIICHI! KEIICHI KEIICHI KEIICHI KEIICHI!!! WE GET TO SEE KEIICHI!" "Okay." I said, defeated by the cute look on her face, telling me to go as fast as I could, back to Atlanta. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" I took off, and started to make my way back, when suddenly, a loud BANG went off. "What was that?" Heichan and Wadi said at the same time (now they tend to do that). Frances actually did something, like stand up. We were all at the window, paranoid that something was going to come and shoot us. 'Something' did. 'Something' was Van Rook. He shot like a madman at us. And as soon as he came, he left. "What? What was that?" Heichan asked, her tone showing that she thought he was stupid. But I knew, he hadn't just done that for kicks. He was going to be back. Soon.

**FINALLY! It took me, what, almost a month, to get an idea of what to do? This isn't the first Chapter 26. I filled my Document Manager with 14 other Chapter 26's, and finally came out with this one. R&R! And yes, I did want to talk to Heichan real quick. You'll barely notice it (maybe).**


	27. Chapter 27

|Heichan's POV|

Ok. 'Van Rook' (as Zak called him) randomly came in, shot around and left. It really isn't a problem, since no one got hit. Zak is currently trying to get sand out of my automail, because he and Frances started dragging me. I really can tell if there is or not, because… well… it makes the gears… make… weird noises? I don't know how to explain, I just know it's there. Fun. Hoorah. Yay. Wadi was all amazed when she first saw my leg was metal. She was all "Ooh! Why do you have that on?" And I said "My leg got chopped of!" And she was like "Really?" And I said "No yes!" and she said "What?" and I said "YES!" and I had a seizure/spaz attack.

**Sorry guys, I don't have much time to write this. I'm really tired (due to extreme lack of sleep for months), and I really need sleep. Which sucks even more is that I have to wake up at 5:45 A.M. to get a shower for school. (I take really long to get ready, so even though I have an hour, I'll still be late. Again. So catch up on sleep.)**

**_One last word: _Don't repeat my mistakes. Get as much sleep as possible, or else you'll regret it. It's why my grades are falling and I get really pissed on the most days I get barely any sleep. So: _sleep at night._**


	28. Chapter 28

|Zak's POV|

I finally got all the sand out of Your Royal Pain's metal leg. She was asleep by then (it took a long time). So was everyone else. I headed down to my room, leaving Heichan to freeze in the cold. I wonder what tomorrow will hold.

|Heichan's POV|

I woke up to Zak sitting on me at the break of *beep* dawn. When I'm awake when I don't want to be, I'll A) Go back to sleep, B) Have a seizure, C) Mutter horrid words, or D) Kill. But the thing I'm wondering about is WHY THE HELL IS ZAK ON ME? "YO, ZAK!" I yelled. He looked down sleepily. "Why am I here?" "Ugh…" (HE WAS SLEEP WALKING?) I stared at him with my cold grey-blue eyes. He stared back with lifeless dark brown eyes. "I'm done with this. Where are we now." I said, not even bothering to make it sound like I was asking. I looked down… "HOBO!" I said, (just to scare Zak) scaring Zak (score).

|Wadi's POV|

I ran out near 6:00 A.M. to see Heichan pointing out something that obviously didn't exist. Heichan. Heichan the crazy. *sigh*

**This one is a bit short, only 200 words, (not including Author's Notes) BUT, I'm making another chapter right now. PLEASE DO NOT SEND A REVIEW TELLING ME MY STORY SUCKS.**


	29. Chapter 29

|Heichan's POV|

The day was very… exiting! (thought I was going to say boring, huh?)

I went to Keiichi, running and screaming. But here's the weird thing. Keiichi's like, "Hi Zak." "You know Zak?" He then explained erasing memory, and finished JUST as Wadi and Frances walked in. "Hey." Keiichi said, flicking my head. "You didn't tell me there were more." I introduced them, and explained our problem. Keiichi came along with us to the airship. As we took of, Keiichi said the stupidest thing. "Hey, it looks like you've grown and inch! And I thought it would be impossible for you to get past 4'11"!" This made some snickers float around the room. (That sounds like candy floating across the room, why do they call it 'snicker'?)

|Zak's POV|

I flew the airship from Atlanta to the Amazon Rainforest in about 5 days. Keiichi actually succeeded in hurting Heichan and convincing her to hang upside-down from the ceiling for a few hours.(How does she pull that off…?) We looked through the rainforest, trying to find any trace of my parents or Epilson. We soon abandoned our search, and went to the airship. Heichan talked to Keiichi in Japanese a lot. She said something about 'sisters' in English, though. She's never mentioned more than one…

**WHATS UP PEOPLE! Sorry, I've been putting this off for a while. But it's up! Recently, my sister informed me of calling Keiichi 'Keiichan' in one of my chapters. Did anyone else see that? I hope not... but still, you can't blame me. Keiichi and Heiichi are pretty much alike.**


	30. Chapter 30

|Heichan's POV|

Keiichi and I discussed some very important matters before we searched our next destination. I couldn't help but spaz out on the floor during the wait to get there. I stepped out to the cold Himalayas in my other form. When I went like that, it was much warmer. We weren't too far when we met up with Katie and Kaylee. "Coincidences happen!" Kaylee said happily. They joined us on our journey to find Zak's parents and that creepy-tall-I-forgot-his-name-guy. Suddenly, (gasp!) we caught sight of Munya. I grinned, and flew off to him. Bad thing, he escaped.

|Zak's POV|

Heichan tried flying off to attack Munya, but instead, he threw snow, which knocked her off her staff. She started free-falling, but luckily, Katie got her. At least we saw Munya. Argost is probably nearby. Somehow, Wadi was able to take something from Frances, throwing it off the cliff just as it blew up. Heichan let out a high pitched screech, which knocked some snow off a cliff. She peeked over the cliff, then sighed. "Nothing. Not even a person. It really probably is true. The Himalayas really are lonely."

**Yes, it's a short chapter, but I'm getting a headache, and I have to die (not). Please review! All my love! ~Koizumi**


	31. Chapter 31

|Random Zakchan (Zak and Heichan) fangirl with a camera hiding where they just can't see and they STILL don't know after about 6 months or so|

Weeks went by, and they hadn't come up with a plan. Heichan and Zak haven't kissed yet, either… (That's too sad TT^TT) but they've still been fun. Like Keiichi made Heichan think that there were ghosts around, and they liked little 11-year-old girls' screaming and pain, and a bunch of other things that they liked about girls her age, like their blood-spill. It scared her a lot. She was really paranoid, and was pretty much insane. (She's easy to scare at times, depends what you're talking about.) Once, Heichan claimed that Zak was evil, and he had a voodoo doll that was meant to torture him, then said he was one of the ghosts in solid form.

It's gotten worse and worse. At one point, she stopped eating, (Don't worry, she mostly drank to cover this.) and she was seeing things. She and Wadi went out to play with chalk in the front, and Heichan somehow convinced herself the red piece was a strawberry. I'm going to play it back on the camera I recorded it with, while I set the other camera to them.

|Wadi talking to Heichan|

"Heichan, are you ok?" "…" "Heichan, what are you staring at?" "Strawberry." *Heichan puts the chalk in her mouth* "Yummy." (At this point, Zak, Keiichi and Frances were out long enough to see this.) All: "WHAT THE CRAP?" Heichan: "Yummy."

|Zakchan fan girl AGAIN|

Heh, I love that one. Ooh! They're going outside! *Walks to a point where she can tape them again* Ew, Heichan's eating the chalk again!

**I got bored of all the |Heichan's POV|, |Zak's POV|, and |Keiichi's POV| stuff, so why not give it a twist? What does it mean a fangirl with a camera? IT MEANS, THEY'VE BEEN STALKED ALL THIS TIME! (Muahahahahahaha!) I've decided to make Heichan eat chalk, because in one of my favorite mangas, (It's Ichigo Mashimaro) Nobue tries to quit smoking, and her brain fries from lack of nicotine, so her teacher decides to ask her to answer a question, and she goes up, takes one good look at the chalk in her hand, and she puts it in her mouth. "Yummy." I assure you Heichan doesn't smoke. And guess what? THAT FANGIRL HAS BACKUP CAMERAS! **

**_I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! Pretty please, with a super-cute Koizumi-chan on top? Do it for nee-san!_**


	32. Chapter 32

|HAMSTER CAGE!|

Zak finally convinced Heichan that no ghosts of old ladies are coming to get 'er. Good for her. It still took her a while for things to go normal. But now, they're acting like it nevah happened. (Hey! Watch how you take me out of the cage, Heichan!) They finally bought the Great Me to keep them compahny. We've been on the aihship for a while. You see, there are some WEIRD people in Atlantah. Some of them happen to be little kids askin' for me. (They're really stupid. They let Heichan name me 'Noodle Man'.) The occasional time when they take me out of the cage is the least enjoyable. You see, they trap me in this horrid ball, and they all sit around with retardad smiles on their faces, laughin'… and that Frances kid creeps me out, especially with his smirk. *shiver* I mean, everythin' is pink when I'm in there. The girls like it, how it makes ME look pink. The boys almost got yellow though. Not as bad as PINK. (Hey, stop tuggin' on my paw, Heichan!)

The girls'll talk something' like "How's the widdle hamshter?" (HAMSTER ABUSAH LADY! *bite* "YAAAAHHH!"). It's jus' sickin' to me. Those boys think this is even funniah. Really. When'll they learn to treat me right, how many bites will it take?

**Poor Noodle Man. Heichan doesn't know how to pick up a hamster. If you're wondering why things are spelled weirdly, it's because Noodle Man has a Brooklyn accent. (PEPPERONI PIZZA!) I also have a challenge for those who read. Can you say 'Irish Wristwatch'? If you haven't already tried this before, try saying it! I can't even do it. But when you learn how, try saying 'Irish Wishwash'.**


	33. Chapter 33

|Sandwich|

Nothing's really happened so far… (a.k.a. the author's run out of ideas for now, but she's trying) HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE EATING ME NOOO! I HATE YOU FRANCES!!!

-connection has been cut off-

**OH MY GOD NOOO! !**

**Please, please, PLEASE don't mail me about typing and grammar! I HONESTLY DON'T CARE ABOUT GRAMMAR AND YOUR MADE UP STORIES OF WHAT IT DOES WITH YOUR HEAD!**

**Dang, this didn't get farther than 96 words.**


	34. Chapter 34

|Spoon|

What a gruesome death… Frances just ate Mr. Sandwich. Well, they never last long anyways. (Don't you dare throw me out that window. I'm not kidding Zak.) They've seemed to do nothing but watch the clouds go by.

|Chair|

All I do is sit in the Saturday submarine, but now, they've gone down to get the king of Kumari Kandom (is that how you spell it?). Apparently, all they care about is rounding up friends for NOTHING. They have 3 people to rescue, and they're partying with friends. Weren't they crying hysterically? Wasn't that why the spent more time here, since it was darker? Was that what they call 'fake grief?' Those kids are crazy. There's something not right about the red one, though. Why does she say 'propaganda' whenever she doesn't want to answer a question? It makes me wonder just how many people she's going to murder when she gets older. And how long her jail time will be. (Life sentence? Death row?)

**I guess I should go back to the normal POV's. For those who didn't like the POV's... Well, that's what I naturally do. I'm so desperate, that their memories get erased in the next chapter. Just... AUGH! **


	35. Chapter 35

|Vents that know ALL.|

Now that they have the king, they're having a grand old time. Yay for them. Little do they know, there's a squad of Fangirls in my shafts. I'm doing a great job of hiding them, I think it's hilarious. They all have cameras. I learned one's nickname, (they don't call them by their real names) Secret Magic. Secret Magic has such an intense stare… Oh well. The king or whatever his name is, I honestly don't know, hates everyone's favorite red haired spaz. She quotes him, tries to bite him, throws cereal at him, ect. She hates everyone's favorite fish-man.

**Please tell me the king's name. I don't know what it is. I'm desperate. Please help me. And I'm sure you'll all LOVE the next chapter. So click the button! Hobey-ho, here we go! It's where the PLOT CHANGES AGAIN AND THEY FORGET EVERYTHING! It has refrence to CardCaptor Sakura, but it's not exactly a crossover. Wow, who could have guessed that they went from low-life videogames and boring blah to THIS EPIC, EXCITING, DOKI-DOKI (HEART PONDING), MURDER FILLED (at least it will be, ratings subject to change...), NINJA, ANIME, CRAZYNESS, WEIRDO, LUCKY STAR, ICHIGO MASHIMARO, REAL LIFE, TOO-MANY-THINGS-TO-MAKE-A-CROSSOVER-SO-WE'LL-HAVE-TO-LIVE-WITH-IT, AWESOME, OTAKU, ECT. AWESOME STORY! So watch out for the next chapter folks! And here, I will answer things you're probably wondering with people in line for the author.**

Ask Koizumi!

Rainbow-brite : Why the heck do you change subjects so often? I mean, it's sad that you erased their memory.

**Koizumi: I run out of ideas. I mean, it's so boring at the beginning, so why not erase their memory? It's not exactly not something they would WANT to remember.**

Emo:  WHY IS THERE SUFFERING AND PAIN!?!?!

**Koizumi: I'm so sorry? Besides, I just felt like a sob story. My writing has improved, ne? Now run along and cry in your corner.**

2-year-old: Why the HELL was it so damn STUPID in the beginning? Then it gets to this? I mean, what is this sh*t?

**Koizumi: Yeah, I didn't do so well. I mean really, UGH. Wait, aren't you 2? (Creepy...)**

8-year-old: I love The Secret Saturdays.

**Koizumi: You're a good kid. But that's not exactly a question, therefore you are wasting my time. GO AWAY!**

**I don't feel like answering questions anymore. I'll probably post my signature to DeviantArt. But right now, I have to start on Chapter 36. BYE-NEE~!**


	36. Chapter 36

|Third person|

"STUPID!" Heichan screamed at the King. "WENCH!" He screamed back. "AM NOT!" "YOU'RE A STUPID DIRTY WENCH!" This had all started when the king called her a wench. He was just playing around. But he didn't know what she had against the word 'wench'. In Japan, she had a part-time job. She was a waitress in a café. There, she was paid well, but they would throw her to the floor. They called her things such as 'stupid', 'air headed', 'diluted', and what annoyed her most was the word 'wench'. It was their favorite word to call her, 'wench'. And here we are today. All that call her a wench DIES.

Soon, she decided to go on the wing of the airship. She was really ticked. Keiichi went after her. And that was the last they saw them. Zak decided to go after 2 hours and… well, they were just gone. Everything went blank for all of them.

**Here's what I promised! Am I twisted? Tell me what you think in your reviews. Well, what happened? Find out later.**


	37. Chapter 37

_Everything went blank for all of them…_

Heichan woke with a start. "Whoa… well that was weird. Hmmm…" She went to where she thought everyone was. Keiichi gave her a weird stare. "How late were you up last night?" "I don't know. How long was I asleep?" "Until 5:00 PM." Ulraj said, throwing a random leek at her.

"Grrrrrrr." she replied. Zak came in with Wadi (but why?). "Whoa, how'd you sleep that long?" Zak asked. "Why are you running around with only a t-shirt on and polka-dot panties?" "WHAT?" "Idiot." Said Frances, who finally escaped from the cabinet Keiichi put him in. None of them saw her for the rest of the day, but they did hear her plans of burning Frances.

**This is an obvious filler. Well, I'm back from the grave. I got a review from 'ooh Sparkly' that said they thought I stopped this one! Well, 'ooh Sparkly', this story still has a LONG way to go. I was told I wasn't going to be able to finish this, which makes me even MORE determined to write. **

**Tell me, I CAN finish this, RIGHT?**

**I hope so.**


	38. Chapter 38

Knee-socks. That's all Heichan needed. But NOOO, they weren't there. Now commencing an epic searching, which will create the whole chapter here.

|~*~*~*~*~*~*~|

"WHY CAN I NOT FIND MY KNEE-SOCKS?!?!" Heichan screamed in frustration. "Why is it that you MUST have knee-socks?" Keiichi questioned her. "WHY MUST YOU QUESTION MY MOTIVES?" Heichan retorted. "Besides, you know my problem." "Whatever." So the two searched bags. They searched Wadi's room, Zak's room, Frances' room (Give or take a few shocks), and wherever Heichan dared to venture. No luck. "Or maybe…" Heichan said, sounding awfully murderous.

She stormed right up to Ulraj's room, and kicked the door open (Can you do that on the airship?). "I. Want. My. Knee. Socks. NOW." She said, random crowbar in hand. ("Oh my God, she's going to kill him!" Secret Magic said.) "I don't know what you're talking about!" Ulraj said, searching for some defense. (LOL, he's dead.)

Heichan overturned every object in the room, searching and searching for her precious socks. No luck. "I believe Frances burned them at the last stop." "Excuse me?" "I said-" "I know what you said, but he did WHAT?" "He-" "I know what he did, but why?" "Well-" "Shut up, I don't need you right now."

"FRANCES, YOU BIG RETARDED TURTLE, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Heichan said very dangerously. (So HE'S dead.)

* * *

**I found out about that little line thing. Nice, isn't it? Well, I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Other problems, you know? I have a life, like *coughsomecough* you people. **

**And also, SOMEONE TELL ME IF THE JAPANESE PUBLIC TRAIN STOPS AT SATTE OR WASHIMIYA FIRST! I must know!**


	39. Chapter 39

The airship finally landed at what looked like Argost's mansion (What-do-I-call-it). Slowly, one by one, the children filed out. Heichan actually seemed serious.

Until she threw a rock at a window.

She laughed maniacally, but then regained her stony glare. "Easy entry, let's go." They all got up, Ulraj the last one, taking out the rest of the window in anger. They all shuffled through the halls, and soon enough, they heard talking. Zak pressed his ear to the door.

"WHY did you not kill those children?" "I'm sorry Argost, but I was running out of juice on my jet-pack." "Munya." By this time, all the kids were listening very closely, and what they heard next made Wadi cry.

There were horrid ripping noises, and then the sound of tearing flesh. A horrifying scream came from the man as he was brutally slaughtered.

Then, there was silence. Dead silence. Heichan drew in as much breath as she could. "Yup, he's dead." she whispered. What they didn't expect was probably about to kill them.

The dead body of Van Rook came barreling towards the door, knocking it down. Argost was enraged to see 6 children who had listened in. Not only that, but they broke and entered his house. There was a long silence. Then in unison, all 6 said:

"Oh, crap."

**WHOOOOO, NOW WE GOT SOMETHING STARTED! Some of you may hate me for this, but I found it hard not to laugh when I killed Van Rook.**

**I need to see a Mental Specialist.**


	40. Chapter 40

"_Oh crap."_

"Well, it's been really nice knowing you guys, but I have games to play, a world to take over, things like that. This is our sad and final goodbye. Come Keiichi." Heichan said, as if she were quitting. Keiichi didn't budge. "Suit yourself." Heichan said as if they were debating over whether or not they would throw a brick at a car.

She had already transformed, and was flying away. "WAIT!" said Zak. "I… I thought you were with us on this! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT SAVING OUR PARENTS?!?!" Heichan paused for a minute. "Well…" she said slowly. "My parents are dead. Why should I care? They're not mine." she announced, then continued on her way.

Everyone stared in shock, and Argost chuckled. "My, my, it looks like you had a traitor on your hands." he said, then continued to chuckle. "I don't see what you think is so funny about this." Said Ulraj, enraged by both Heichan's betrayal and Argost chuckling. "I can't believe Heichan would do something like that, but I know one thing for sure." Everyone looked over at Wadi. "I'm not forgiving you for what you did." she said, taking a step forward. She continued to walk forwards. "I'm taking her place." she said.

Everyone advanced with her, ready to attack. "Munya. Destroy them." Argost coolly commanded. Munya proceeded to transform into his spider form. Argost ran off whilst Munya attacked. The others had trouble fighting, but they didn't give up. Zak threw things, and thrashed violently with The Claw, and Wadi used her quickness and stealth to attack from unexpected points. Francis used whatever weapon on him. Ulraj attacked however he could. Keiichi tried to defeat him with his sword.

Nothing seemed to work, though.

**CRAP! I thought I had gotten this chapter up, but when I came back to put Chapter 41 up, I saw that there were only 39 chapters! I had left it in Document Manager! WITH ONLY 28 DAYS LEFT!**

**I've really neglected the stories, and I feel it is now my duty to upload as much as possible. With school and all the other busy work going on, I've decided to try to update at least 2 times a week. LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**So how many of you think Heichan's a betrayer, and how many of you think she's innocent? Tell me in your review before you go on to the next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41

Everyone continued to fight. Soon after, it seemed like nothing would work. Everyone was tired, and Munya hadn't even broken a sweat.

Out of nowhere, they heard a piercing scream that sounded like…

Heichan?

Heichan came from behind and hit him with a powerful attack that couldn't have possibly been her alone. Munya fell over. There stood Heichan, along with Katie, Kaylee, and Jake!

Nobody could say anything. They were too shocked. Finally, Heichan spoke up. "Great acting, no?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD PULL A PRANK LIKE THAT!" Keiichi yelled at her. Heichan let out a tiny, girly giggle. "It wasn't a prank. Did you seriously think they would let me go if I said 'Oh hey, by the way, I'm going to get some reinforcement so we can kick their asses. Sit tight!'"

"Well…" said Wadi. "No." Ulraj finished for her. "So, you do care?" Frances said. "Why wouldn't I?" Zak was overrun by tears. He ran over to hug his best friend. "I CAN'T BREATH." screamed Heichan, now being hugged by everyone." When the hugging was over, Jake spoke to them for the first time in months. "Well, Heichan was the only one who knew about my powers; I was so surprised when she came, that I thought I would have a heart attack. My parents don't even know I'm gone, but I left a note behind, explaining it all. And a threat if they call the police or the media."

Everyone kept talking and explaining everything going on to Jake. When they were finished, Katie and Kaylee, who had disappeared (How come nobody noticed?), walked up behind them, devastated. "They're…" Kaylee started. "Not here…" Katie finished. "WHAT?"


	42. Chapter 42

Wow! I haven't posted on this since last year! I am SOOOOO sorry! Thank you for all the reviews (Even though I haven't gotten any since 3 days after I last updated), favorites, watches and all that other good fluffy goodness (even though it isn't yaoi)! Man, I love you guys! So here, the long awaited 42nd chapter! I'll explain myself later.)

"They're..." Kaylee started.

"Not here..." Katie finished.

"WHAT?" Everone screamed. NObody could believe it. Their parents and caretakers were not there.

"I thought... I could... See my mom again..." Heichan said slowly. She looked like she wanted to kill herself. Tears rolled down her face, accompied by a sad blush. "My parents are... still missing?" Zak said in disbelief. He stood near emotionless. Jake and Keiichi could say nothing. Katie and Kaylee, bearers of bad news, decieded they should tell them something else... "Argost and his minion escaped too..." Heichan, at that moment, exploded into a fit of tears. Her legs could no longer support her. She fell to the ground miserably, her happy-go-lucky attitude all but lost. Zak went to comfort her. "Well..." Keiichi said uncertainly. "Maybe... We should look somewhere else." Heichan looked up. "Hmm?" She stopped crying, a hopeful look in her blueish gray orbs. "We... can do that, huh...?" She dared to giggle a bit. "That sounds nice!" She stood up carefully."Well, then, let's go!" She shouted, all misery lost, for she knew she would see her mom once more. Everybody laughed at this, and at the attempt to shove them all in the airship at once. Life would once again return to normal.

((AN2: Hiya! I've had sooo much school recently. I've been needing to study, tutor, get tutored, pretty much all I've been doing is work, work and more work! But now it's Sping Break! And I don't have any work to do! (Miraculosly, my teachers didn't send any homework packets over the break. Or at least I hope they didn't. Then I would be totally screwed. My computer is sooo broken! I'm getting a new one soon, so maybe then I'd be able to post more. I'm using my mom's, and it doesn't have Microsoft Works Word Processer. In fact, no publishing material available, other than a power point program, but I can't use that, obviously. Then it would probably be FanPowerPoint, which nobody'd want to see. Seriously? LOL. But I would still get curious, ne? *sigh*... That's just me though. Your average weirdo. I have to get SecretMagic to post this for me, BTW! So thank her! And review for her, too! Otherwise, this would not have been possible. Thank you SO much, Secret!!! Oh, and, sorry the chapter's so short, I wrote this 5 minutes before another tutor came over. -KOIZUMI MICHIYO))


End file.
